Eagleator's Revenge
by Fluttershyfan123
Summary: Takes place after the episode, Action Forest. After months of laying low, Eagleator came back for revenge and kidnapped Unikitty. It's up to Hawkodile and his friends to save Unikitty and finally settle the score with their old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The party

It was a beautiful day in the Unikingdom. Unikitty and her friends were outside the castle, cheering for Hawkodile as he was performing his intense workout sessions. The training sessions ended when Hawkodile ran a lap around the castle. "Wow! That's a new record!" Dr. Fox exclaimed as she examined her stopwatch. "That was so cool, Hawkodile! You get stronger everyday!" said Puppycorn. Hawkodile smiled. "Thanks, champ! My training is all part of being a bodyguard!"

"And speaking of your job, today marks 4 years since you first got this job!" Unikitty announced. "To commemorate the occasion we are going to have a party and we're inviting everyone in the kingdom!" Everyone was happy with the idea except for Richard. "Princess, we can't afford a party like that." he spoke in his dull, monotone voice. "Come on, Richard! Its going to be fun and I promise we will clean up afterwards. Pretty please!" Unikitty begged. Richard knew that he wasn't going to change the princess' mind, so he sighed and muttered, "Fine."

That night, the citizens arrived at the castle. The party consisted of fireworks being launched into the sky, fun party games, and a banner that read 'Best bodyguard ever!' Within minutes, everyone in the kingdom was having a fun time. Puppycorn was attempting to whack a pinata, even though he was facing the wrong direction. Dr. Fox was busy collecting food samples for her experiments. Even Richard was participating in a game of charades, despite not having hands to make signs with.

Despite the fun everyone was having, Hawkodile was standing alone at the punch table, as if deep in thought. This concerned Unikitty. She wasn't going to let her friend be alone at his own party, so she decided to talk to him. "Hey, Hawkodile! Is there something wrong with the party?" "Its not that. The party is awesome, princess!" Hawkodile said trying to force a smile, which soon faded. "I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Hawkodile explained. "Call it a bodyguard's hunch, but I think we need to watch out for anything suspicious."

"Oh, you worry too much, Hawk! You should give yourself a break and have fun!" the princess advised. Hawkodile started to relax upon hearing Unikitty's words. Maybe he was just working too hard. "You're right, princess. I might as well enjoy the party while it's still happening." he said. Unikitty and Hawkodile then joined the rest of their friends and enjoyed the rest of the party. After a couple of hours, the party ended and Unikitty and her friends returned to the castle to get a good night sleep. What they didn't know was that a mysterious figure was sneaking into the castle at that very moment.

The next morning, Puppycorn was running towards Unikitty's room in hopes that his sister would spend time with him. He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, sis! Let's do something fun!" No one answered him. "Would you like to play a game of fetch? I'm in the mood for chasing after a ball." There was still no response. "Sis?" Puppycorn entered Unikitty's room, but no one was in there. He turned to leave when he noticed a note taped to Unikitty's door. Curious, Puppycorn grabbed the note and was shocked by what he read. "Hawkodile!"

Meanwhile, Hawkodile was training with his punching bag, but stopped when someone called his name. The bodyguard turned to see Puppycorn rushing towards him. "What's up, champ?" Hawkodile greeted. "Hawkodile, I just found this letter in Unikitty's room!" Puppycorn explained. "She's in trouble!" "Whoa, calm down, slugger! Let me take a look at that!" One look at the signature told him that the note was from an old enemy. The letter read, 'Hawkodile! I just kidnapped your pink cat friend. If you want her back, return to the dojo so we can settle this. Don't keep me waiting, bro!

Signed, Eagleator.

P.S. Don't forget to bring those shades with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The captor revealed

Unikitty woke up with a stretch and a yawn. The moment she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her bed anymore. Instead, she was trapped in a cage in a dimly lit room. "Where am I?" the unicorn-cat hybrid wondered to herself. "Is anyone there? Puppycorn? Hawkodile? Dr. Fox? Richard?" When Unikitty thought no one would answer, a mysterious figure entered the room.

"So you're finally awake. It was about time you woke up." the figure spoke.

The princess squinted her eyes as it was hard to see the stranger in the dark room. "Excuse me, sir but can you please let me out of this cage?" Unikitty politely asked.

The stranger shook his head. "Oh, that's not going to happen! You are going to stay here so I can finally have my revenge!"

Unikitty then glared at the stranger. "Hey! I don't know who you are, but you aren't being very friendly! Who are you anyway?" The figure walked into what little light the room contained and Unikitty's eyes widened when she saw who the figure was. "Eagleator?"

Her captor then gave a smirk and said, "That's right! Now that I have you as my prisoner, Hawkodile will have no choice but to fight me."

It took a moment for Unikitty to get over her shock and find her voice. "But, why are you doing this?"

"Hawkodile is not the only one who I'm holding a grudge towards. After all, you were the one who knocked me off the edge of that cliff in the first place! If it wasn't for you, I would still be wearing those shades!"

"I'm really sorry for what I've done." Unikitty apologized. "But I still think you and Hawkodile should be friends again. Its not too late to hug it out."

Eagleator merely scoffed at the princess' words. "I don't care about friendship! The only thing I care about is being the best!" Unikitty started to growl at that statement, but Eagleator paid no attention. "Once, Hawkodile shows up, I'm going to beat him and finally take his shades!" At this point, Unikitty's body color was slowly changing from pink to red with fire in her eyes. She looked as though she was ready to kill. "I might even beat up the rest of your pathetic friends!"

"YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Unikitty screamed, transforming into Angry Kitty. She unleashed her anger by biting and scratching at the bars of the cage. After a few attempts to break free, exhaustion overtook Unikitty, causing her to to change back to her normal form. The princess looked up to see that she didn't even make a dent in the bars. If her anger once escaped from Dr. Fox's Emotial Visualizer, then why can't she escape from her prison?

"Nice try!" Eagleator taunted. "This cage is made out of the strongest iron in the world, so you aren't going anywhere! Now if you don't mind, I will get back to my training for my rematch!" Eagleator then turned and left Unikitty alone. With no idea on what to do, Unikitty curled herself in a corner and cried herself to sleep. Normally, she would tell herself to stay positive, but she couldn't knowing that her friends are in danger.

 **AN: Hey everyone. Before I end this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who read my story. Also, it might take a while before I publish my next chapter. So please be patient and I will write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Return To Action Forest

Back at the castle, Unikitty's friends were reading over the ransom note Eagleator left them. "I can't believe that Eagleator just kidnapped Unikitty!" Dr. Fox gasped as she read over the note. "This is terrible!"

"I agree! This is low even for Eagleator!" Hawkodile scowled. Right behind his shades, Hawkodile's eyes were filled with anger and regret. He could not get over the fact that the one person he was supposed to protect was taken by his arch-rival.

"If we are going to get Princess Unikitty back, we need to come up with a plan." Richard advised. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone took a few moments to ponder this until Dr. Fox spoke up. "I got it! I can build a time machine to go back in time, and prevent Unikitty from getting captured in the first place!"

"Dr. Fox, we don't have the budget to create a time machine." Richard explained. "We just need to negotiate for Unikitty's safe return, and resolve this peacefully."

"That won't do us any good, Rick." Hawkodile sighed. "Eagleator is not the type of guy who would listen to negotiations. He is only interested in my shades."

"There has to be something we can do!" Puppycorn spoke in a worried tone. "Unikitty is probably scared right now!"

"I know, champ. Everything is going to be fine." Hawkodile said, trying to calm down the young prince.

"But, what if Eagleator hurts her?"

Hawkodile sighed. He understood why Puppycorn was upset, but panicking wasn't going to help. "Just calm down, champ! We are all doing the best we can to resolve this!"

"No! You're not!" Puppycorn yelled. The castle went quiet as everyone stared at Puppycorn, shocked by his outburst. It wasn't like him to raise his voice towards his friends. Once he realized what he said, Puppycorn's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry!" he stared to cry. "I just want Unikitty back home. I don't know what I'm going to do without her! She's my best friend!"

Puppycorn continued to cry until he felt Hawkodile embrace him in a comforting hug. "Puppycorn, I promise we are going to get your sister back." Once Puppycorn calmed down, Hawkodile stood up. "It's clear what I need to do. I'm going to hand over my shades to Eagleator."

Everyone in the room gasped at Hawkodile's decision. "But Hawkodile, aren't shades supposed to be the most important item of an action hero?" Dr. Fox asked.

"It doesn't matter now. I have failed as Unikitty's bodyguard, so I should at least redeem myself." Hawkodile was about to leave the castle when Dr. Fox stopped him.

"Wait! We are coming with you!" she insisted. "We want to help Unikitty too."

Hawkodile then froze and turned to face his friends. "Listen everyone! I appreciate the offer, but this is something I have to do alone. I'm responsible for the safety of the princess."

"You know that I am just as responsible for her, Hawkodile." Richard stated. "I am her royal adviser."

"And I'm her brother." Puppycorn broke in. "We need to stick together if we are going to save Unikitty."

Hawkodile knew that his friends would come with him no matter what, so he finally decided to give in. "You're right! Thanks guys! If we are going to make it to the dojo, we need to travel through Action Forest, like last time." Hawkodile then led his friends out the castle and into the forest.

While the four friends were walking through the forest, they were mentally preparing themselves for their upcoming encounter with Eagleator. "I sure hope we will get to the dojo soon." Dr. Fox hoped.

"Don't worry, Dr. Fox!" said Puppycorn. "I'm sure that when we arrive at the dojo, Hawkodile is going to defeat Eagleator with some super cool action moves! Right, Hawkodile?"

The action hero didn't respond because he directed his attention on something else. "Guys, I don't think we are alone." Hawkodile took notice of a group of bandits, sneaking through the forest. He could tell that they were up to no good, so he decided to follow them. After traveling deeper into the forest, Hawkodile and his friends realized that the bandits were following an old man who was wrapped in a cloak.

It wasn't long before the bandits jumped out of their hiding spots, revealing themselves to the old man. The stranger did not appear to be frightened by the sudden ambush. Instead he gave them a friendly greeting. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You could say that!" the leader stepped forward. "Give us all the money you have!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any money to give." the old man explained. "I would be more than happy to give you a cup of tea."

This caused the leader to grow impatient and draw out his dagger. "Don't lie to us, old man! You are either going to show us what you have or we will have to do this the hard way!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" came Hawkodile's voice from across the forest.

All three bandits turned around, startled by the unexpected voice. "How long have you been following us for?" the leader gasped. "It doesn't really matter. Let's get them!"

As soon as the bandits charged, Hawkodile took on the leader. Meanwhile, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard were running from the remaining two bandits because they didn't know how to fight like Hawkodile. They took cover from the bandits behind a tree. "Dr. Fox, I hope you brought some invention that would help us." Richard hoped.

"Now that you mention it, I have been working on a freeze ray just in case of emergencies like this!" Dr. Fox then reached into her pocket and pulled out the freeze ray. She fired a beam at one of the bandits, freezing him in a block of ice. The other bandit made an attempt to grab Dr. Fox, but yelped in surprise when he felt Puppycorn bite him on the butt. He glared at Puppycorn angrily to which the unicorn-dog hybrid gave a nervous laugh.

Puppycorn started to run away with the thief chasing after him. However, the bandit failed to notice Richard appearing under his feet, causing him to trip. The thief got back up, feeling exhausted and said, "Uh, Boss! I think now would be a good time to retreat."

"We are not going anywhere!" the leader objected. "We're not finished yet!" He charged towards Hawkodile once again. However, thanks to Hawkodile's fast reflexes, he was able to knock the leader down in one swift punch. At this point, the bandits knew that they couldn't win the fight. "Let's get out of here!" the leader ran out of the forest while the next bandit followed close behind, carrying his frozen friend.

Once the bandits were gone, Hawkodile and his friends cheered for their victory over the criminals. "Are you alright, sir?" Dr. Fox asked as she approached the old man.

"I'm fine." the old man replied. "Thank you, travelers! I am in your debt!"

"Sir, I have to say it was very reckless of you to be wandering a place like this on your own!" Richard lectured.

The stranger gave a chuckle and said, "I could say the same for you four! Although, I am impressed with how well you defended yourselves. Especially you, Hawkodile! Your fight moves were impressive!"

Right behind his shades, Hawkodile blinked in confusion. He didn't remember introducing himself. "How did you know my name?" He took a closer look at the stranger when realization hit him. "Wait a minute! Sensei? Is that you?" The old man then removed his hood, revealing himself to be an elderly black falcon with a pair of shades of his own. Hawkodile couldn't believe that he was face to face with his teacher after so long. He got down on his knees and gave a respectful bow. "It's an honor to finally see you again, Sensei!"

"It's good to see you too, Hawkodile!" the sensei smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?"

"Oh right!" Hawkodile stood up. "I would like you to meet my friends, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard!"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Sensei Falcomodo." the falcon introduced. "I was just on my way home for a cup of tea. Would you like to come along?"

"After all the trouble with those thieves, a cup of tea sounds nice right now." Richard sighed in relief.

"Then follow me. It's not too far." Falcomodo then led Hawkodile and his friends through the forest until they came across a clearing that contained a cozy looking cottage in the middle.

"This is a nice place you have." Richard complimented. "I didn't know people lived in Action Forest."

"Yes. It's a nice place to live. That is, if you don't mind the various explosions that occur around here." Falcomodo said as he opened the door.

Everyone sat down at a wooden table where Falcomodo served his tea. "So, what brings you four to Action Forest?"

"We are on a mission to rescue our friend." Hawkodile explained. "She was kidnapped by Eagleator!"

Just the mention of his former student was enough to make Falcomodo feel chills up his spine. "So, Eagleator has returned." Falcomodo took a sip of his tea. "Ever since his rampage on the dojo, I have always hoped that Eagleator would come back to make peace. I never would have thought he would go this far." The falcon then faced Hawkodile. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to surrender my shades to Eagleator." Hawkodile was expecting his master to be disappointed in him for making such a decision. The falcon merely took another sip of his tea.

"Then, you are giving up?" he asked. "That's not the Hawkodile I remember. Perhaps if I can train your friends to fight, you might have a better chance at rescuing your friend."

Puppycorn felt very enthusiastic about that idea. "Do you mean you get to teach us cool action moves? That would be so awesome! It would be like that time you trained us, Hawkodile!"

Falcomodo raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Hawkodile trained you? How interesting!"

"Puppycorn, now might not be the best time to talk about that." Hawkodile broke in as he didn't want his sensei to know about how poorly he taught his friends.

Before Hawkodile could protest anymore, Falcomodo motioned him to be quiet. "No. Let the boy speak. I'm intrigued."

"Well, let's just say that Hawkodile's training didn't exactly go so well." Puppycorn continued. "We didn't really learn any fight moves."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Before I train you three, show me what Hawkodile has taught you so far." Falcomodo insisted.

With a shrug, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard put on the outfits they wore when Hawkodile trained them. Puppycorn as the Tired Veteran leaped out of a window yelling, "I'm way too old for this!"

Dr. Fox then brought out her laptop as the Cyber Hacker. "I will disable the system!" she said as she typed in various codes.

Finally, Richard burst through the wall as the Man of Few Words and said, "Catchphrase!"

After the demonstration, Falcomodo was left in shock. He had no words for what he saw except, "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Falcomodo's Training Sessions

The sun rose over Falcomodo's cottage. Hawkodile's friends stood side by side with each other as Falcomodo was getting ready to train them. "While you three are training, I will teach you real action moves." Falcomodo announced. "I am going to train each of you individually, so let's start with you, Richard! Follow me!"

Falcomodo then led Richard into the deeper parts of the forest. They traveled through the forest until Falcomodo decided to take a seat on a log. "So judging by the way you handled that bandit from yesterday, I assume that people don't take notice of you too often."

"Unfortunately, it's true" Richard sighed. "The princess once went crazy from trying to find me during a hide and seek game."

"I see." Falcomodo started to stroke his beard as if he was pondering something. "There are a good couple of action heroes who use stealth to their advantages. Perhaps you can do the same."

"I honestly don't feel comfortable with being even more invisible than I already am." Richard explained.

"There's no need for you to worry about that." Falcomodo assured. "When it comes to fighting, there is always an invisible guy." Falcomodo then took out a flag and placed it right next to the log. "What I want you to do is to use stealth to capture this flag without getting spotted. You will begin by hiding behind the trees."

With a nod, Richard took his position behind the trees. He looked back to the log to see Falcomodo drinking a cup of tea. Richard saw it as his chance to capture the flag, so he advanced from tree to tree until he was near the log. He was about to touch the flag when he heard Falcomodo say, "I believe I told you to grab the flag without getting caught."

This surprised Richard as he wasn't used to people finding him so quickly. "But, how did you know I was there?"

"Oh, I saw you coming from ten feet away." Falcomodo explained. "In order to master stealth, you need to become one with your surroundings. Camouflage yourself if you have to! Now let's try this again."

Richard returned to his starting position. "How am I going to camouflage myself in the forest?" he pondered. He kept searching his surroundings until he spotted a mud pile in front of him. "I think I have an idea." Richard said. Richard rubbed himself in mud and leaned against the bark of the trees to camouflage himself. He tried to stay as quiet as possible as he sneaked through the forest. Once Richard made it to the closest tree to the log, he finally took the flag.

At that moment, Falcomodo looked up and gave a smile. "Well done, Richard! I'm impressed with how you disguised yourself!"

"Thank you, Sensei!" Richard replied with a bow.

Falcomodo stood up from the log. "Now keep practicing and your enemies will never see you coming!"

While Richard was practicing his stealth moves, Falcomodo began training with Dr. Fox. "So Dr. Fox, I have been told that your specialty is in science. Is this true?"

"Of course! Science is what I live for!" Dr. Fox explained.

"Then I am sorry to say this, but I don't use scientific means to train my students, so I need you to forget everything you know about science."

"What?" Dr. Fox stared at Falcomodo as if he said the most offensive swear word on the planet.

"Relax. It won't be permanent. It's just until you rescue your friend." the falcon stated.

Dr. Fox took a moment to calm down and said, "You're right! I'm doing this for Unikitty! What are you going to teach me?"

Falcomodo gestured towards a set of targets he set out. "Your objective is to hit the targets with these shurikens." After Falcomodo handed over the shurikens, Dr. Fox concentrated on one of the targets. It was a struggle for her to hold on to the shuriken without poking herself with the pointed edge. Even after throwing the shuriken, it ended up hitting the edge of the target. "It seems that you should approach this from a new angle." Falcomodo guessed. "Can you think of a different strategy that would improve your aim?"

Dr. Fox took a moment to ponder the question. "Perhaps if I use mathematics I would get a better result."

"Very well! Demonstrate!" Falcomodo insisted.

After grabbing another shuriken, Dr. Fox faced the target with determination. "Let's see! If I take the target's diameter in consideration along with the distance and wind resistance, then I should be standing at the correct angle!" She threw the next shuriken which landed in the center of the target. "Eureka! It worked! Now to hit the rest of the targets!" Dr. Fox then threw shurikens at the remaining targets, each of which landed in the centers.

"Well done, Dr. Fox!" Falcomodo smiled. "Continue practicing while I mentor your friend, Puppycorn."

Out of all of Falcomodo's students, Puppycorn was the most eager to learn action moves. When it was finally Puppycorn's turn to learn from Hawkodile's mentor, he couldn't contain his excitement. "I can't believe I'm going to be an action hero! Are you going to teach me a triple back flip? How about a punch kick combo? Maybe even-"

"Just relax." Falcomodo interrupted. "We will get to that soon. For this training exercise, you will be using your paws to their full potential. I want you to dig into the ground as fast as you can."

Even though Puppycorn didn't quite understand the purpose of the exercise, he decided to go along with it. "Ok! Do you have a shovel I can borrow?"

"No. The point of this is to make your paws stronger. They can be considered weapons if used properly." Falcomodo explained. "Show me what you can do without a shovel."

Puppycorn nodded and began to dig into the ground. After a few minutes of digging, he started to feel exhausted. "I don't think I can dig anymore, Sensei." the unicorn-dog hybrid sighed. "My paws are starting to hurt."

"Here, put these on." the falcon said as he handed Puppycorn a pair of gloves. "These should help make things easier." After putting on the gloves, Puppycorn continued to dig. "Just imagine the ground as your enemy! Imagine nothing in your way! Only with great determination can you achieve-"

"Is this good enough, Sensei?" Puppycorn asked before Falcomodo could finish.

It was at that moment when Falcomodo realized that Puppycorn dug himself in a deep hole, much to the sensei's disbelief. "Uh, yes. That will do."

Several hours have passed when Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard finally completed their training and decided to go to bed. Even Falcomodo felt tired after a whole day of teaching. He was about to blow out the last remaining candle of his cottage when he took notice of Hawkodile training outside. The action hero was using his strongest techniques to hit the punching bags and practice dummies that he set out. This got the sensei intrigued. In all his years of teaching, he never saw Hawkodile train so hard before.

Hawkodile continued to train with all his strength not even realizing that his sensei approached him. "I see that you have gotten stronger over these past couple of years, but it won't do you any good if you overwhelm yourself."

The voice of his master startled Hawkodile out of his training as if he just realized it was night time. "Sorry, Sensei. Guess I got a little carried away with my training." Hawkodile grinned sheepishly.

"There is nothing wrong with extra workout sessions, but I sense that something is troubling you. Would you like to talk about it?" Falcomodo asked.

Normally, Hawkodile wouldn't talk about his feelings, but he knew that he could trust his sensei. "It's my fault that Unikitty got captured. I sensed Eagleator's presence at that party, but I didn't stop him! I don't even deserve to be Unikitty's bodyguard!" he scowled as he hit a punching bag in frustration.

"Hawkodile, you are being too hard on yourself." the falcon assured. "You have been chosen to protect Unikitty for a reason. It's because she believes in you!"

Hearing his sensei's reassuring words was enough for Hawkodile to calm down. "Sensei? Do you think Unikitty will ever forgive me for letting her down."

"I'm sure she will, but the first thing you need to do is forgive yourself."

Hawkodile smiled. He felt proud to have Falcomodo as his sensei. "Thank you, Sensei!"

"I'm glad I can help!" Falcomodo was about to enter his cottage before turning to face his student one more time. "Oh, and one more thing, you might want to get some sleep soon. Your journey will continue, starting tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Stronger One

Meanwhile at the dojo, Eagleator was engaging in training sessions of his own. Despite most of the dojo being in ruins, he managed to take in as many hours of training as he could. Every minute of training made him stronger than ever. He even hit a punching bag so hard, he knocked it off its chain. After several hours of training, Eagleator decided to return to the cage where Unikitty was held captive. "It shouldn't be too much longer." Eagleator said as he approached Unikitty's cage. "Hawkodile should be here soon, and his shades will finally be mine!"

"Maybe we can find another pair of shades for you." Unikitty suggested. "I own a pair of heart-shaped shades that you can always borrow." One glare from Eagleator told Unikitty that it was a bad idea. "Uh, never mind!"

Eagleator gave a sigh. "You just don't get it, do you? This is about more than the shades. It is about me becoming stronger than Hawkodile would ever hope to be."

It was at this point when Unikitty had enough of Eagleator's attitude. She couldn't believe that Eagleator was willing to throw away his friendship for a pair of shades. "Why do you hate Hawkodile so much?" she demanded. "I thought you two were friends!"

"We were." Eagleator spoke in a quiet tone, but Unikitty could have sworn that she heard sadness in his voice. "But that was before my sensei presented him with the shades. I worked just as hard as Hawkodile to earn those shades, except he was always Sensei's favorite! Hawkodile thinks he is so much better than me, but things are going to change! He will soon realize who the stronger one truly is!"

"But Eagleator, I know Hawkodile, and he would never think of himself as being better than others." the pink cat explained. "I'm sure that if you let go of your grudge towards him, he would be more than happy to be your bro again."

Eagleator remained silent as he thought about what Unikitty said. He looked as though he was taking her words into consideration. However, his soft expression quickly turned into a scowl as he said, "I never asked for your opinion! Becoming stronger than Hawkodile is the only thing I care about!" He then left Unikitty alone to train some more. "He'd better be ready for our fight because this time, I'm going to show him no mercy!"

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short compared to the last couple of chapters. I know my story had a couple of delays, but I'm hoping to publish the next chapter sometime next month. Again, thank you to everyone who read my story. I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Action Caverns

The next morning, Hawkodile and his friends woke up to continue their journey to the dojo. After eating breakfast, they stepped out of the cottage to say goodbye to their teacher. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye. If you take the path right passed my cottage, you should reach the dojo in no time." Falcomodo explained. "I wish you luck on the rest of your journey."

Hawkodile smiled and said, "Thanks for everything, Sensei!"

"It was my pleasure. After you rescue your friend, maybe you could come over to my cottage for a cup of tea." Falcomodo insisted. "I really enjoyed our visit."

"We'll keep that in mind, but we need to settle things with Eagleator first!" Hawkodile replied.

The four friends gave the falcon one last wave goodbye before traveling down the path to the dojo. With all of the training experience Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard gained from yesterday, they were more prepared than ever. However, they still felt uneasy about their fight with Eagleator. Eagleator had years of fighting experience while Hawkodile's friends only had a day's worth of training. Despite the odds, they were still determined to save Unikitty.

It wasn't long before everyone could see the dojo sitting in the distance. "The dojo isn't far. We just need to cross this bridge." Hawkodile announced.

As the four friends got closer to the bridge, they quickly took notice of the bottomless pit below. Dr. Fox took a moment to examine the bridge. It looked old and rickety as if no one walked on it in years. "Hawkodile, are you sure this bridge is safe to cross?" she asked.

"We'll be fine, Dr. Fox." Hawkodile assured. "Action heroes have been crossing this bridge for years. Besides, we need to take this path if we are going to make it to the dojo in time."

"I suppose you're right." Dr. Fox said with uncertainty. "Let's just be careful when crossing."

Hawkodile and his friends then took a few steps on the bridge. They weren't even halfway across when they heard a creaking sound. "Is it just me, or did anyone else hear that?" Richard asked worried.

"This isn't good! The bridge won't be able to support our combined weight!" Dr. Fox explained. "We have to go back!"

Before anyone could react, the bridge broke apart with a snap. Thinking fast, Hawkodile held onto the edge of the bridge and grabbed Dr. Fox by her paw. Richard then caught Puppycorn on his back and floated him to safety.

Once everyone was safe, they took a moment to catch their breaths. "Is everyone alright?" Hawkodile spoke between breaths.

"Yeah, I think so." Dr. Fox panted as she glanced back at what was left of the bridge. "But now we can't go any further."

"How are we going to get to the dojo now?" Puppycorn asked.

Just when it seemed impossible to continue, Hawkodile thought of an idea. "Actually," he spoke up, gaining the attention of his friends. "There is a more secret route to the dojo called Action Caverns. Only the most hardcore action heroes have ever survived it!"

"Well, if it leads to the dojo, I guess we don't have much of a choice." Dr. Fox sighed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." said Richard. "A place like Action Caverns sounds very dangerous. I think we should-" Richard stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that his friends already left. "Why do I even bother?" he sighed as he caught up with his friends.

After a few minutes of traveling through the forest, Hawkodile stopped at a couple of trees and pushed the branches aside, revealing a gloomy, pitch-black cave. Puppycorn gulped when he saw the cave. "Are you sure that there isn't another secret path that's not as scary looking?"

"Don't worry, champ! I'm not going to let anything bad happen." Hawkodile assured. "Once we pass through here, we should reach the dojo soon."

Gathering their courage, the four friends made their way into Action Caverns. They only took a few steps before they tripped and tumbled into the deeper parts of the cave. Eventually, they landed in an area that was devoid of any light. "That was a rough fall." Puppycorn said, rubbing his head. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew, Puppycorn. I can't see a thing down here." Dr. Fox complained. "If only this area wasn't so dark." Her prayers were soon answered when an illuminating light suddenly engulfed the entire cave.

"Oh, good. Now we can find our way out of here." said Richard.

"Wait! Where is the light even coming from?" Dr. Fox asked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

Everyone was finally able to see, but screamed when they realized that they were surrounded by walls of flames. "This must be the first trial." guessed Hawkodile. "The flames are closing in on us, so we have to find a way out of here!"

It was then that Dr. Fox took notice of how soft the ground was. "That's it! Puppycorn, try digging us a tunnel out of here!" she suggested.

"Good idea, Dr. Fox!" Puppycorn then started to dig into the ground as fast as he could. As Puppycorn dug deeper, the flames got closer. Once Puppycorn dug deep enough, his friends followed him down the hole before the flames could close in on them.

The tunnel Puppycorn dug led the four friends into the next area of the caves. By the time everyone reached the end of the tunnel, they were shaken from the previous room. "It's a good thing we got out of there in time. I can only hope that the trials would get easier." Richard hoped.

"I wouldn't count on it, Rick!" Hawkodile gulped as he pointed towards the ceiling. Above them was a ceiling filled with razor-sharp spikes. Hawkodile and his friends could only watch in horror as the ceiling made its slow decent. "The other action heroes have told me about this trial. There should be a button that stops the ceiling." Hawodile explained.

"That must be it over there!" Dr. Fox pointed to a big red button at then end of the section. "It may be out of our reach, but a long-ranged weapon should be able to stop this mechanism." she explained as she got out a shuriken. She aligned herself in front of the button the best she could. "If I want a precise result, I have to stand approximately 20 feet from the button. Let's hope my calculations are correct!" Dr. Fox then aimed and threw her shuriken. It landed on the center of the button, causing the ceiling to come to a screeching halt.

"Wow! That was close!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"It was, but don't worry! I'm sure that we are almost out of this cave!" said Hawkodile.

The four friends continued to the next area of the cave. It wasn't long before they felt the entire cave shaking. "Hawkodile, you never told us that tremors occurred around here! This place has everything!" said Puppycorn.

"That wasn't just any tremor, little man." Hawkodile explained.

Everyone felt the shaking again, and they soon found the source of it. In front of them stood a giant colossus. It stood tall with a body made of stone and it stared at the four friends with menacing red eyes. "What is that?" Richard asked in shock.

"This must be the guardian of Action Caverns! If we can defeat him, we should be out of these caves!" Hawkodile said as he prepared himself for the fight.

With a mighty roar, the colossus charged straight towards Hawkodile and his friends. Dr. Fox tried throwing shurikens at the giant, but it merely brushed them off like they were nothing. Puppycorn also tried digging tunnels to avoid the colossus' stomps. While the colossus was distracted by Puppycorn, Hawkodile took the opportunity to attack the giant. He threw his fist at the monster, but it barely felt a thing thanks to its stone-hard body. The colossus then turned to Hawkodile in rage. It grabbed Hawkodile and threw him against a wall.

Hawkodile friends gasped at what happened and came rushing to his aid. "Hawkodile, are you alright?" Dr. Fox asked worried.

"I'm fine." Hawkodile weakly replied as he slowly got back up. "I never thought I would say this, but I think it's going to take a lot more than brute strength to take this guy down!"

"Maybe if it can't see us, we won't have to fight it." Richard suggested. His friends gave him confused looks, wondering where he was going with this. "Just get behind me."

After everyone got behind Richard, he pushed them back into one of the darkest corners of the cave. At that moment, the colossus searched around the caves, confused. "The colossus can't see us anymore. Good thinking, Richard!" Dr. Fox complimented.

"Now, all that's left is to sneak out of here." Hawkodile said.

Hawkodile and his friends started to sneak around the colossus as silently as they could. The colossus continued searching, but it was unaware that its enemies were hiding in the shadows. Just when Hawkodile and his friends were about to reach the tunnel that led outside the cave, Puppycorn accidentally tripped over a rock, giving away their hiding spot. He then gave a sheepish grin and said, "Oops, my bad!"

It was then that the colossus turned around with fury in its eyes. "Everybody, run!" Hawkodile yelled.

The four friends rushed to the exit with the colossus giving chase. About halfway through, the colossus tripped and fell, causing it to fall to pieces. With the colossus gone, Hawkodile and his friends finally reached the end of the tunnel. By the time they escaped the cave, they were all out of breath.

"We made it!" Dr. Fox panted. "I'm so glad we finally made it out of there!"

"So am I! It is nice to see sunlight for once!" Richard smiled.

As the group of friends were recovering from the trials they endured, something caught Puppycorn's eye and he beamed in excitement."Look! I can see the dojo from here!"

The rest of Puppycorn's friends looked to see that the dojo was closer than ever. "Our journey is nearly over! Once we defeat Eagleator, we can finally save Unikitty! It's not going to be easy, though!" Hawkodile sighed.

"Hawkodile, just remember that whatever happens, we will help you in any way we can!" Dr. Fox assured. Puppycorn and Richard, both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, everyone!" Hawkodile smiled. "Now let's finish this!" He then lead his friends to the dojo, where Eagleator was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Time For Punches

The battle with Eagleator drew closer as Hawkodile and his friends walked up the steps that led to the dojo. They knew that once they reached the top, they needed to be ready for anything. When they finally climbed the steps, Hawkodile found himself face-to-face with his former friend.

"So, you finally made it!" Eagleator flashed a menacing grin. "It was about time you came! I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up!"

Hawkodile shot a glare towards Eagleator. He was going to make Eagleator pay for taking his friend away. "Enough of your games, Eagleator! Where is Princess Unikitty?"

"Relax, bro! She's right here!" Eagleator stepped to the side, revealing Unikitty who was bound and gagged.

"Sis!" Puppycorn gasped. "Let her go!"

"Quiet, pup! This is between me and Hawkodile!" Eagleator yelled as he turned his attention back to Hawkodile. "Now, what do you say, bro? The shades in exchange for the princess!"

Unikitty gave muffled protests as she tried to free herself from her ropes. After a few moments of silence, Hawkodile finally made up his mind. "Guess I don't have a choice." The action hero took a couple of steps towards Eagleator and raised an arm towards his shades. However, he lowered his arm at the last moment when he suddenly yelled, "Guys, now!"

Hawkodile then jumped to the side, much to Eagleator's confusion. Puppycorn started to dig into the ground, causing dirt and dust to fly everywhere. The dirt eventually flew in Eagleator's eyes, temporarily blinding him. While Eagleator was trying to get the dirt out of his eyes, Dr. Fox took note of a punching bag that was swinging from its chain. Just looking at it gave her an idea. "So, the chain is moving at a steady rate, which means that I should cut the chain in 3,2,1. Now!" Dr. Fox then threw a shuriken to cut the chain, causing the punching bag to land on Eagleator.

Eagleator could barely stand as he was dazed from the impact. He was eventually knocked over by Richard, who sneaked behind him. Eagleator got back up in shock. "What? But that's impossible! The only one who could have taught you those moves is-"

"Me!" came an unexpected voice. Everyone turned to the dojo's entrance to see Falcomodo standing in front of them. "It has been a long time, Eagleator!"

Everyone, including Eagleator was surprised by Falcomodo's presence. Eagleator soon got over his shock and glared at his master. "Sensei! I wasn't expecting you to show up as well! I suppose this would make my fight for the shades more interesting!" Eagleator said as he prepared himself for the fight.

"I've come to show you the errors of your ways!" Falcomodo explained. "You have clearly forgotten what it means to be an action hero!"

"Save your lectures!" Eagleator growled. "I've just became stronger than you and Hawkodile will ever be and I'm going to prove it!"

Eagleator then threw a punch towards Falcomodo, but the falcon swiftly dodged it."You are indeed strong, but you lack wisdom." Falcomodo chuckled.

"Shut up!" Eagleator attacked with all of his best moves, but his sensei avoided all of them. Falcomodo continued to dodge until he started to fight back.

While Falcomodo and Eagleator were fighting, Hawkodile and his friends took the time to untie Unikitty. "Are you ok, sis?" Puppycorn asked as he removed the cloth from Unikitty's mouth.

"Don't worry, Puppycorn! I'm alright!" Unikitty assured. She soon noticed tears flowing from Puppycorn's eyes. "What's wrong, little bro?" she asked.

"I thought I was never going to see you again! I missed you so much!" Puppycorn cried as he hugged his sister.

Unikitty started to tear up as well and hugged Puppycorn back. "I missed you too, little bro."

"Um, I hate to ruin the moment, but I think we need to help Sensei." Richard explained.

It was at that moment when everyone remembered about the fight. Eagleator soon cornered Falcomodo. Before Eagleator could land a punch, a shuriken flew right passed him, missing him by an inch. "Darn it! Forgot to carry the 8!" Dr. Fox complained behind him.

Eagleator turned around in anger. He charged towards Dr. Fox while dodging the shurikens she threw at him. What he didn't know was that Puppycorn dug holes everywhere, which caused Eagleator to trip. "You are going to pay for that!" Eagleator shouted with his attention now on Puppycorn. The unicorn-dog hybrid gulped before digging his way underground. Before Puppycorn got far, Eagleator slammed his fists into the ground. The tremors underground forced Puppycorn out of his hiding spot. "Now I got you!" Eagleator only took a few steps before Richard appeared under his feet, knocking him down once again.

At that point, Eagleator was filled with rage. "I've had enough of you pests!"

"You don't need the shades, Eagleator!" Falcomodo stepped in. "You are letting your anger get the better of you!"

"I don't care!" Eagleator yelled. "Hawkodile's shades will be mine and I won't let you get in my way!" He then charged towards his Sensei, getting ready to punch. Falcomodo raised his fists in defense when Eagleator smirked at the last moment. Instead of punching Falcomodo, Eagleator slid his leg across the ground, tripping his master.

"No! Sensei!" Hawkodile gasped.

The falcon could only watch as Eagleator stepped closer to him. "Very clever! I don't even remember teaching you that move!"

"You underestimated my strength, just like you did many years ago! I was the one who should have earned those shades, but you gave them to Hawkodile instead!" Eagleator yelled angrily as he kicked Falcomodo. "Well, I am good enough now?" he shouted, followed by another kick.

Unikitty watched in horror as Eagleator continued to beat his master. Every hit inflicted on Falcomodo caused Unikitty's body color to change to a darker shade of red. Her teeth became razor-sharp and her cheek marks turned to skulls. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Unikitty screamed as she turned into her angry form. Angry Kitty charged straight for Eagleator at full speed.

By the time Eagleator realized what was going on, it was too late. He turned around and gasped in shock. "No! Not again!"

Unikitty tackled Eagleator so hard, he fell to the ground. Eagleator soon got back up, and started to climb the various structures to the very top. Hawkodile started to give chase. "Wait! Hawkodile!" Unikitty called out. It was already too late as Hawkodile was too far away to hear.

It wasn't long before Hawkodile finally caught up with Eagleator. "Finally! I have been waiting for a one-on-one fight with you all day!" Eagleator smirked.

"Eagleator, listen to me! It doesn't have to be this way!" Hawkodile tried to reason with his friend.

"You are so naive, bro! This battle will end with only one of us standing! Now I'm going to take what I rightfully deserve!"

At that moment, both action heroes began to fight. Hawkodile raised his fists to defend himself against Eagleator's barrage of kicks and punches. He even tried to counter Eagleator's attacks, but ended up getting hit instead. Hawkodile recovered just in time to see Eagleator rushing towards him. After taking a deep breath, Hawkodile raised his fist and punched Eagleator so hard, it nearly knocked him off the structure.

Right before he fell, Eagleator held on to the edge as Hawkodile approached him. "I can still help you, Eagleator! Just grab my hand!" Hawkodile said as he offered his hand.

"Why? So you can gloat about how much better you are than I am?" Eagleator asked angrily.

"Eagleator, I never thought I was better than you!" Hawkodile explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you left in anger the day I got the shades, I felt as though I lost my best friend. If I'd known things would turn out this way, I would have gladly given up my shades to remain friends with you." Upon hearing Hawkodile's words, Eagleator's scowl started to fade. "You have been holding on to this grudge for so long, but I think now is the time to let go of it."

"I don't understand. Why are you giving me another chance after all the trouble I caused?" Eagleator asked.

"Because I want my bro back!" Hawkodile answered.

After a few moments of silence, Eagleator grabbed on to Hawkodile's hand. Once he was pulled to safety, Eagleator embraced Hawkodile in a hug. "Hawkodile, I'm sorry! I really mean it this time! To tell you the truth, I missed you as well!"

Hawkodile smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to have you back, bro!"

The two action heroes climbed back down when they were greeted by a very excited Unikitty. "Oh my gosh, you guys! I just saw the whole thing!" she squealed. "I knew you two would hug it out eventually!"

"Just don't get used to it. I'm not that much of a hugger." Eagleator said awkwardly.

Hawkodile chuckled before turning to Unikitty. "I'm so relieved that you are safe, Princess!"

"It's all thanks to you, Hawkodile!" Unikitty then hugged her bodyguard. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Falcomodo soon recovered from the battle and slowly got up. "Sensei!" Hawkodile rushed to his master to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me! I've been through worse!" Falcomodo replied.

Seeing Falcomodo reminded Eagleator of how he mercilessly beat his sensei just a few moments ago. Eagleator looked down in shame. He didn't even know how he could apologize. "Sensei! I, uh, I just want to say-"

"All is forgiven, Eagleator." Falcomodo said as if he just read his student's mind. "It fills me with joy, knowing that you and Hawkodile have finally reconciled! Now that everything has been settled, let's return to my cottage. I'm in the mood for some tea." With the battle over, Hawkodile and his friends left the dojo, and followed Falcomodo back to his cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Forgiveness and Redemption

After a long walk through the forest, Hawkodile and his friends returned to Falcomodo's cottage. They reached the cottage right before the sun could set. "It's good to be back home." Falcomodo breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to say, Hawkodile, I'm very proud of how far you and your friends have come."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Sensei! We appreciate all that you have done for us!" Hawkodile bowed to his master.

"Think nothing of it! It felt nice to teach action moves to others after all these years." Falcomodo smiled.

The falcon soon turned to the rest of Hawkodile's friends. "It has been an honor meeting you three. I hope you will continue to apply my lessons in the future."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We will, Sensei!" Dr. Fox spoke up. "I never would have thought that it was possible to use mathematics in fighting."

"Well, I suppose you learn something new everyday. What about you, Richard? Have my lessons helped you as well?" Falcomodo asked.

"It has. At first, I thought it was a bad thing to be invisible, but you taught me that it can help me in certain ways. I can't thank you enough." Richard replied with one last bow.

"Just remember, Richard, being invisible doesn't always have to be a bad thing. You can use its advantages to protect others." the falcon explained.

Puppycorn then walked up to Falcomodo eagerly and asked, "By the way, do you think you can teach me how to do a triple back-flip someday?"

"Maybe next time!" Falcomodo chuckled.

While everyone was saying goodbye to Falcomodo, Hawkodile took notice of Eagleator leaving the forest. "Eagleator, wait!" Hawkodile ran as fast as he could to catch up with his friend. "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't think I can stay after all I've done to you and your friends." Eagleator glumly replied. "I've spent so much time obsessing over your shades, I guess I lost my purpose in life."

At that moment, Hawkodile placed a comforting hand on Eagleator's shoulder. "Eagleator, I'm sorry that you weren't chosen to wear the shades, but you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm sure that someone can help set you on the right path."

Having overheard the conversation, Falcomodo stepped forward and said, "He's right! In fact, I think I know just how to help you."

Eagleator then blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"How would you like another chance at earning the shades?" Falcomodo offered. "I can train you once again to help you find your purpose. You can finally be redeemed and learn what it's like to be a true action hero. What do you say?"

At first, Eagleator didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that he was given a second chance after all of the hurt he caused. It took a couple of moments before Eagleator finally made up his mind. "I would be honored, Sensei!"

"Then it's settled. We will begin training early tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you get some rest." Falcmomodo advised before he turned to Hawkodile. "I'm really sorry, Hawkodile, but I guess we will have to postpone our visit to a later day."

"It's fine, Sensei. My friends and I were thinking about returning to the castle anyway." Hawkodile explained.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I wish all of you a safe journey back home." the falcon said before walking back to his cottage. "Come, Eagleator. We have a long day of training tomorrow."

Eagleator was about to follow his sensei into the cottage before Hawkodile called for him. "Hey, Eagleator! Good luck with your training. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, bro!" Eagleator smiled. "I promise that the next time we meet, you will see me wearing those shades!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Hawkodile said.

The two action heroes then pounded their fists together in a fist bump before Eagleator followed his master into the cottage to rest up for his training. At that moment, Unikitty walked over to her bodyguard and said, "I'm so happy that you and Eagleator are friends again."

"So am I." said Hawkodile. "I'm just glad that you are alright."

"That reminds me, I never got a chance to thank you guys for saving me! We should have a celebration at the castle!" Unikitty grinned.

Everyone was happy with Unikitty's suggestion with the exception of Richard. "Princess, don't you think we've had enough celebrations for awhile?" he asked. "We are just getting back, and I think you need to rest."

"Don't be silly, Richard. Having another party is a great way to celebrate our return and I promise this will be the last party for awhile. Please?" Unikitty asked with pleading eyes.

Richard already knew where this was going, so he decided to give in. "Alright." He soon heard the rest of his friends cheer as they hurried back to Unikitty's castle.

The group of friends eventually made it back to the castle, where they celebrated Unikitty's return. Unlike the party from a few days ago, none of the citizens were there because Richard wanted a low-key night. Unikitty felt a little guilty that she couldn't invite anyone, but she was still happy that she was reunited with her friends. While everyone was enjoying the party, Unikitty noticed that someone was still missing.

"Richard? Have you seen Hawkodile anywhere?" Unikitty asked her royal adviser.

"I think I saw him go upstairs, but he has been up there for awhile." Richard explained. This got Unikitty curious, so she decided to fly up the stairs and search for her friend.

Meanwhile, Hawkodile was sitting on the balcony of the castle, watching the sunset. He sat in silence as he thought back to everything that has happened on his journey. Not only has he rescued Unikitty and met up with his sensei after many years, but he was friends with Eagleator once again. Hawkodile should have felt happy, but deep down he still couldn't forgive himself for letting Unikitty get captured. He didn't know how he could apologize to the one person he was supposed to protect.

As if on cue, Hawkodile heard Unikitty behind him. "Hey, Hawkodile."

The action hero turned around to see Unikitty, who looked concerned for her friend. "Oh. Hi, princess." Hawkodile waved before facing the sunset once more.

"Richard told me I might find you up here. Are you feeling alright?" Unikitty asked as she flew right next to her bodyguard.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." Hawkodile lied. "It's been a long day. Just go enjoy the rest of the party."

Instead of leaving, Unikitty just stood there. She knew Hawkodile long enough to know that there was something bothering him, and she didn't want to leave until he was happy again. "Hawkodile, do you remember the day when you were Brawl Bot, and I encouraged you to be open with your feelings? You know that you can always be honest with me." Unikitty assured.

Hawkodile knew that if he wanted to feel better he would have to talk about his feelings. Even though he wasn't very good at it, he felt it was worth a shot. He took a deep breath before facing Unikitty. "You're right, princess. I just wanted to apologize to you."

This caused Unikitty to give Hawkodile a puzzled look. "Apologize? I don't understand. You were the one who saved me."

"I was also the one who let you get captured!" Hawkodile sighed. "If I'd known that Eagleator was at the party, I could have stopped him from sneaking into the castle in the first place!"

"But, everything worked out in the end! You have finally reconciled with Eagleator!" the pink cat tried to explain.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I've failed! I couldn't protect you and now I'm the worst bodyguard ever!" Hawkodile argued as he buried his face in his gloved hands.

Unikitty felt bad for her friend. Despite all the trouble he went through to save her, he still felt like a failure. "You know that's not true, Hawk! You have always been there for me and the others, and we wouldn't know what to do without you."

Hawkodile silently thought about what Unikitty said. "Do you really mean it, princess?" he asked.

"Of course! I couldn't have asked for a better bodyguard or friend!" Unikitty then leaped and gave her bodyguard a hug.

Touched by Unikitty's words, Hawkodile smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, princess. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

After the two friends hugged, Unikitty stood up and asked, "So would you like to join our friends downstairs? The party won't be the same without you!"

"You know what? I think I will!" Hawkodile answered. "Lead the way, princess!"

With that, Unikitty gave a cheer as Hawkodile followed her back in the castle. With his journey over, Hawkodile felt at peace for the first time in days. Hawkodile was finally able to forgive himself, and he will continue to use his strength to protect the people he loves.

The End

 **AN: Well, that's the end of my story. Before I go, I would like to say thank you one more time to everyone who took the time to reading my fanfiction. I'm also considering writing a sequel to this story sometime in the future. Anyway, thanks again and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
